Hey Baby Face, you so Interesting
by Jung Hyunjae
Summary: Summary : Oh Sehun , seorang siswa yang terkenal dari salah satu sosok pangeran yang dingin di EXO senior high telah bertemu sunbae nya yang memiliki julukan baby face a.k.a Luhan,apakah yang di lakukan Oh Sehun? , bad summary . HUNHAN/ AND ALL EXO MEMBER IN HERE /YAOI/ read and review. Don't be sider's please
1. Chapter 1

Hey BABY Face , You so interesting!

Annyeong para reader, author membawakan satu ff abal-abal dari couple exo yaitu HUNHAN #jreng jreng jreng . ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING! ~(^.^~)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : HunHan milik Tuhan , mereka diciptakan bersatu ^_~ baby LuLu adalah milik author XD #dipenggalSEHUN

Main couple : HunHan

Cast: -Oh Sehun (16 tahun)

-Xi Luhan (17 tahun)

-other member EXO , and etc

Genre: -

WARNING! : YAOI , cerita bikin ngantuk, bosan , typo(s) bertebaran , alur memaksa , alur nya rusak (?) , alurnya nggak jelas ,dll.

NO BASH , NO FLAME! -_-"

.

.

Summary : Oh Sehun , seorang siswa yang terkenal dari salah satu sosok pangeran yang dingin di EXO senior high bertemu sunbae nya yang memiliki julukan baby face a.k.a Luhan,apakah yang di lakukan Oh Sehun?

BAD SUMMARY! #plakk. mian jelek summarynya .

Mian kalo ff ku ini kurang bagus , ne? Author sudah berusaha maksimum

.

.

.

.

.

SEKALI LAGI, JIKA NGGAK SUKA YAOI ATAU FF KU INI , KALIAN BISA KELUAR / TEKAN TANDA CLOSE.

NO BAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHINGGGGG, NO FLLAAAMMMMEEEEE! _

.

.

.

.

.

Let's Begining ^.^/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1.

Di ibukota korea selatan terdapat sebuah sekolah yang didirikan oleh lee soman sang millioner nomor 1 se-korsel, yaitu sekolah EXO senior high yang selalu di idamkan oleh para murid, sekolah ini banyak meraih penghargaan dan piala yang dapat mengharumkan nama sekolah melalui prestasi dari akademik sampai non akademik. sekolah ini tidak sembarang memasukan murid baru, rata-rata murid disini adalah anak dari konglomerat atau memiliki kapasitas IQ yang tinggi.

.

#SEHUN POV

Aku lah yang akan menjadi tokoh utama disini,namaku Oh Sehun, anak dari pemilik perusahan Oh yang ternama se korea memiliki kulit putih susu sehingga mereka semua menjuluki ku dengan sebutan albino . sekarang aku duduk di bangku sma kls XIA ,teman baikku adalah si kamjong nama aslinya Kim Jongin kalian bisa memanggilnya Kai ,si kamjong hampir setiap bermain di rumah ku karena orang tuaku yang sibuk dengan pekerja'annya. (selesai perkenalannya ^^)

Ku lirik jam tangan silver yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan ku.'masih ada 20 menit sebelum pelajaran Park sonsaengnim di mulai'

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas ku (read : Kls XIA) ,setelah sampai di kelas aku berjalan ke bangku ku kemudian meletakkan tas ku dan mengeluarkan buku sejarah, karena jam pertama ini adalah Park sonsaengnim yang terkenal akan ketegasan dan sangat disiplin, dia masuk ke kelas selalu memberikan beberapa pertanyaan pada setiap murid.

"Hey , Sehun-ah" aku merasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku , ku lirik melalui ekor mataku , ternyata si kamjong yang baru datang.

"ada apa kamjong-ah? Kamu nggak lihat kalo aku sedang sibuk?"jawab ku sedang memanggilku.

"tapi sehun-ah, tadi pagi aku melihat D.O hyung yang bla.. bla.. bla " mulailah si kamjong berceloteh tidak jelas tentang namja incarannya , kalian kaget?tenang saja kai mencintai namja itu, Bukankah cinta tidak mengenal gender dan umur? Itulah cinta.

Akupun memutar bola mataku dengan malas , pasti setiap hari dia bercerita tentang namja itu tetapi jika kusuruh dekati atau berkenalan dengan namja bermata bulat itu dia selalu berkata 'aku malu sehun-ah' atau apalah, jadilah dia hanya menyimpan nya dengan berceloteh dengan tidak jelas di sini.

Tet. . Tet . .

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi membuat ku bernafas legah, akhirnya si kamjong pun berhenti berceloteh dan kembali duduk di sebelahku. (read : Sehun duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang paling belakang , di sebelah kanan sehun adalah koridor kelas, sedangkan Kai duduk di sebelah kiri Sehun).

#SEHUN END POV

Drap . .Drap. .Drap

Suasana hening seketika ketika seluruh murid mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang mulai mendekat.

Cklek , BLAM.

"selamat pagi semua"ucap Park sonsaengnim.

"pagi sonsaengnim"jawab seluruh murid tanpa terkecuali Sehun.

"baiklah, sebelum kita memulai masuk ke materi baru , saya akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan kepada kalian !"tegas Park sonsaengnim.

"ARRASEO SONSAENGNIM"jawab seluruh murid semangat.

"bagus!mari kita mula"ucap Park sonsaengnim final

Dimulailah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh park sonsaengnim, selanjutnya park sonsaengnim memberikan materi baru yang akan di pelajari hari ini.

Sehun mulai merasa bosan mendengar ocehan Park sonsaengnim yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, hingga tiba-tiba . .

Brak!

Sehun pun melirik keluar jendela guna melihat penyebab suara samar-samar walaupun agak jelas yang di dengarnya , kurang lebih 1 meter jarak dengan bangkunya , ada 2 murid dengan badan kekarnya sedang menghimpit satu namja yang mungil yang sedang menunduk ketakutan dengan kedua tangannya di taruh(?) di kepalanya guna melindungi tubuhnya yang lebih kecil itu.

"hey baby face, apakah kamu sudah minum susu dari mommy mu yang tercinta? Cup cup cup"ejek salah satu namja yang di ketahui bernama TOP.

"apa kamu sudah menggunakan popok mu baby face, ketika sekolah?HAHAHA" terdengar gelak tawa yang agak di tahan dari satu namja yang bernama Taeyang .

"hiks. . hiks . . a-apa yang k-kalian inginkan? A-aku nggak p-pernah mengganggu kalian hiks. . hiks . ." Terdengar isakan pilu dari namja mungil kita a.k.a Luhan.

"yang mengganggu kita itu adalah KENAPA ADA BAYI DI SEKOLAH INI"bentak namja yang bernama TOP.

"a-aku bukan b-bayi, aku sudah r-remaja , hiks. . hiks . ."jawab Luhan ketakutan (hiks . .hiks . .hiks mianhae baby Lulu T_T).

"ITU SA-"

"LUHAN GEGE!" teriak namja dari arah belakang Luhan.

"k-kris! , hiks. . hiks . ."pekik Luhan sambil menangis.

" a-ada WU-WU YIFAN! LARI~" teriak namja yang bernama Taeyang dan langsung berlari diikuti TOP ketika melihat Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris berlari mendekat mereka.

Bagaimana mereka nggak takut ? mereka pernah mendengar bahwa dua bulan lalu si Wu Yifan a.k.a kris pernah menghajar siwon si raja karate sampai harus di rawat intensitas selama 1 bulan, karena siwon telah membully si panda a.k.a Huang Zitao yaitu kekasih kris yang tercinta yang sempat terkena demam tinggi karena siwon mengunci Tao di kamar mandi selama berjam-jam dengan keadaan tao yang basah kuyup, untung ada Luhan waktu itu yang melihat siwon habis dari kamarmandi dengan gaya (?) yang mencurigakan, akhirnya Luhan melihat satu pintu yang terkunci terletak pada ujung kamarmandi,kemudian Luhan langsung mendobraknya dan tersentak ketika melihat keadaan Tao yang menggenaskan. Akhirnya pun siwon di keluarkan dari sekolah karena tindakan yang tidak terpuji sedangkan Kris di skors selama 1 minggu karena telah menggunakan kekerasan.

"Luhan gege tidak apa-apa? "tanya kris dengan bahasa china.

"tidak apa-apa kris"jawab Luhan sambil terisak kecil

"sudah kubilang, gege jangan pergi sendirian , padahal tadi kan guru kita tidak masuk. Huftt!~~"kris pun membuang nafasnya dengan kasar ketika tadi melihat gegenya di bully.

"m-ma-maaf" cicit Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca .

"huffttttt~~~ baiklah, ayo kembali"ucap Kris tak tega karena melihat gegenya yang mulai nangis dan membantu Luhan berdiri.

"umm, xie-xie Kris"angguk Luhan sambil memamerkan senyum indahnya.

"sama-sama Lulu ge"sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan.

(disini Kris cuman menganggap Luhan sebagai gegenya saja, tidak lebih)

Ketika kris melewati kelas XIA tidak sengaja kris melihat Taozi nya yang sedang melamun, kris pun berteriak "HUANG ZITAO , WO AI NI" sukses membuat sang pemilik nama tersentak setelah itu berbusing ria,dan menyebabkan para muri-murid serta guru menutup telinga agar tidak sakit karena mendengar teriakan dasyat dari Kris , sedangkan Luhan tidak senganja bertabrakan muka dengan Sehun dan langsung saja si baby face kita menunduk karena takut melihat seringaian dari Oh Sehun.

#SEHUN POV.

tidak sengaja si baby face itu melihat ke arahku Hmm, apakah namja mungil tadi bernama Luhan? Kudengar si namja berambut pirang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Luhan gege.

Ckckckck, dia terlihat menarik dengan baby face nya itu, kuangkat satu sudut bibir ku dan membentuk seringaian.

#SEHUN END POV

Terlihat seringaian mengerikan dari Oh Sehun .

Bagaimana selanjutnya?

.

.

.

TeBeCeh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sini si Sehun karakter nya dingin (ingat! Author cuman pinjam nama) dan beberapa yang tidak mirip dengan karakter aslinya demi kelangsungan cerita). Tapi dengan si kamjong dia baik kok ^^v

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya para reader's , DON'T BE SIDER'S!. ,

Kalau responnya bagus , authhor akan lanjut^.^/

Kalau nggak review nggak ada mood buat lanjut -_-"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey BABY Face , You so interesting!

Annyeong para reader, gomawo atas review nya semua ^.^/

Big Thanks to :

dian deer, readers, Ryeolu, hunniedeer1, Sang Ha Sub, Guest, RirinSekarini, dewilololala, ajib4ff, HyunRa, EXOST Panda, Oh Dhan Mi, Luhan Deer, ssnowish, ferinaref.

Review lagi ya chingu ^.^/ biar author tambah semangat (^,^)9

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING! ~(^.^~)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : HunHan milik Tuhan , mereka diciptakan bersatu ^_~ baby LuLu adalah milik author XD #dipenggalSEHUN

Main couple : HunHan

Cast: -Oh Sehun (16 tahun)

-Xi Luhan (17 tahun)

-other member EXO , and etc

Genre: -

WARNING! : YAOI , cerita bikin ngantuk, bosan , typo(s) bertebaran , alur memaksa , alur nya rusak (?) , alurnya nggak jelas ,dll.

NO BASH , NO FLAME! NO COPAS (copy paste)! -_-"

.

.

Summary : Oh Sehun , seorang siswa yang terkenal dari salah satu sosok pangeran yang dingin di EXO senior high bertemu sunbae nya yang memiliki julukan baby face a.k.a Luhan,apakah yang di lakukan Oh Sehun?

BAD SUMMARY! #plakk. mian jelek summarynya .

Mian kalo ff ku ini kurang bagus , ne? Author sudah berusaha maksimum

.

.

.

.

.

SEKALI LAGI, JIKA NGGAK SUKA YAOI ATAU FF KU INI , KALIAN BISA KELUAR / TEKAN TANDA CLOSE.

NO BAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHINGGGGG, NO FLLAAAMMMMEEEEE! _

.

.

.

.

.

Let's Begining ^.^/~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2.

Tet. . tet . .tet. .

"Baiklah, cukup dulu sampai di sini materi kita untuk hari ini dan jangan lupa kerjakan pr untuk materi ini .kalian boleh keluar main , saya permisi dulu" ucap Park sonsaengnim setelah merapikan buku-bukunya dan melenggang keluar.

Setelah Park sonsaengnim pamit , semua murid pun bergegas keluar yang sebagai tujuan utamanya adalah kantin sekolah.

"Sehun-ah , ayo kita ke kantin , perutku sudah protes minta diisi nih" rengek Kai dengan wajah yang memelas.

"kamu duluan saja kkamjong , aku sedang sibuk!" 'sibuk mikir cara buat my baby Lulu' lanjut Sehun di dalam hati.

"anio , kalau kamu nggak ikut, aku tidak jadi pergi" jawab Kai cepat . Setelah itupun dia kembali duduk di samping Sehun.

Suasana menjadi hening .Sehun terus memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kai sedang menahan cacing-cacing yang ada di perutnya supaya tidak terus berdemo.

Kruyuk . .

Sehun pun menoleh ke samping kiri , kini dia sedang di sungguhi pemandangan yang dimana Kai menggunakan tangan kananya untuk memegang perutnya yang lapar sedangkan tangan kirinya di gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"kajja ke kantin kkamjong, pasti cacing di perut mu sudah lama protes minta diisi"Sehun pun tak tega melihat temannya yang kelaparan menarik tangan Kai menuju keluar kelas.(thor: tuh, lu udah tahu cadel , kalo si kamjong kelaparan -_- " , Sehun: cuman kerja'in Kai saja thor :p biar dia merana nyari makanan hahahaha . Kai: AWAS LU CADELL! #abcdefghijklmn . abaikan -,- back to story )

.

.

#KANTIN SEKOLAH

Setelah sampai di kantin , Kai memilih 2 bangku kosong untuk nya dan Sehun yang ada di tengah-tengah kantin dan Sehun pun duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan posisi saling berhadapan. belum cukup 1 menit mereka duduk , sudah ada yang mengusik ketenangan mereka dengan suara seorang yeoja yang cempreng nan nyaring diikuti dengan suara-suara cempreng lainnya.

"KYA! Lihat itu , ada Kai oppa dan Sehun oppa"teriak salah satu siswi yang diketahui bernama Krystal.

"ia benar itu mereka berdua , KYAA! OPPAAAAAA!"para yeoja pun mengerumuni Kai dan Sehun.

Kai pun shock dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang yaitu mereka di tengah-tengah kerumunan para yeoja-yeoja yang agresif ingin meyentuh mereka , bahkan ada yang ingin memeluk mereka.

BRAK!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun pun berhasil menggebrak meja dengan kasar , dan viola! Keadaan seketika menjadi hening.

"kalian semua ! pergi dari hadapan kami sekarang ! apa kalian tidak bisa memberikan kami sedikit saja privasi? KAMI JUGA BUTUH PRIVASI ! KALIAN SEMUA PERGI DARI HADAPAN KAMI!" Teriak Sehun dengan suara yang tinggi dan dingin , nafas Sehun pun tersengal-sengal .

"kalian semua dengar ? sekarang bubar , hush hush hush! " Kai pun mengusir para yeoja itu dengan tidak elit nya yang bagaikan mengusir hewan liar saja -,-

Setelah itupun mereka semua kembali kebangku masing, tapi mereka tidak diam begitu saja. Ada yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke KAIHUN sambil memekik kecil.

"psstttt liat itu, ada Wu Yifan sama gengnya."bisik salah satu yeoja yang bisa di bilang penampilannya aneh ,malah sangat aneh untuk seorang siswi , dengan menggunakan jaket dan masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh muka yeoja itu.

Kris dan gengnya pun memesan makanannya masing-masing . setelah memesan makanan , mereka pun duduk di bangku yang sudah di pesan oleh Kris khusus untuknya beserta gengnya.

"ia! ia! KY-MMPPHHHH"pekik yeoja yang lain tetapi langsung di bungkam oleh subuah tangan

"sssttt! , kamu mau kita ketahuan amber? " ucap yeoja yang bernama taeyeon.

"oke oke! Sekarang kita harus fokus ambil gambar mereka, jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan barang sedikitpun momentnya!"ucap amber kepada leader fujoshi shipper yang ada di sekolah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan taeyeon.

"makanya , kamu jangan berisik! Nanti bisa ketahuan , sekarang ambil kamera digital mu, dan bersiap-siap lah!"ucap sang leader fujoshi shipper dengan mutlak.

Dimulailah pekikan-pekikan kecil yang berasal dari fujoshi shipper setelah melihat moment KRISTAO dan SULAY yang sedang memamerkan lovey dovey mereka di depan umum.

.

.

"HAHH~~ akhirnya mereka bubar juga"ucap Kai sambil menghembuskan nafas nya dengan kasar setelah mengusir yeoja-yeoja yang agresif tadi.

"Aku duluan ya Kai, Aku sudah nggak ada mood untuk makan"ucap Sehun, setelah itu pun Sehun ke kasir kantin untuk memesan 1 choco bubble tea.

"YAK YAK! APA-APAAN KAMU OH SEHUN! MASA AKU DI TINGGAL SENDIRIAN"bentak Kai.

Sehun yang tak tega melihat temannya yang makan sendirian pun tidak sengaja melihat D.O dan Baekhyun yang sedang ke arahnya untuk memesan pun menyeringai licik.

"YA!D.O Kyungsoo"panggil Sehun dengan nada datar.

D.O pun yang merasa dirinya di panggil melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"ungg, aku?"tanya D.O sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.(KYAAA XD)

"ya kamu, tolong temani teman kls mu yang sedang ingin makan bersamamu. Sebagai teman sekelas , kalian harus dekat" ucap Sehun acuh ,setelah itu pun dia meninggalkan kantin beserta Kai dengan muka cengonya o.O (bingung ya reader's? Author akan jelaskan , disini Kai dan Sehun 1 tahun lebih muda dari teman kelasnya, karena mereka berdua pintar, jadinya mereka berdua bisa sekelas dengan D.O dan Baekhyun ^.^)

D.O pun nggak beda jauh dengan keadaan Kai dengan muka O.O ,tetapi terlihat sedikit semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya (HAHAHA , D.O eomma malu-malu nih XD).

"kajja D.O ,kita ajak Kai-sshi memesan makanan" langsung saja si baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju bangku Kai.

"annyeong Kai-sshi , kajja kita pesan makanan, aku sudah lapar~"langsung saja baekhyun menarik tangan Kai . jadilah baekhyun menyeret 2 orang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"ayo Kai-sshi , D.O . Kita pesan makanannya, nggak usah malu-malu kayak gitu ^^"setelah sampai di kasir kantin, mereka pun memesan makanan dengan keadaan 2 orang yang malu-malu kucing #cieeee XP

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun kembali ketempat yang Kai duduki tadi.

"Mari makan!" setelah duduk pun , Baekhyun langsung makan dengan semangatnya (?) sedangkan Kai dan D.O sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantung mereka yang nyaris keluar itu XD .

D.O dan Kai pun mulai makan dengan Baekhyun tetap makan tetapi memasang wajah bingung ketika melihat teman-temannya yang bersikap malu-malu itu. Sedangkan seseorang yang melihat wajah bingung baekhyun yang terlihat imut itu ingin sekali menerkamnya langsung XD #KYAAAA author histeris, dari tadi teriak mulu -,-"

.

.

#SEHUN POV

Setelah aku keluar dari kantin meninggalkan si kkamjong, aku pergi menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai 2 .Tidak sengaja aku mendengar ucapan seorang yeoja yang sedang bergosip didepan ku yang membuat sosok evil ku bangun, dengan cepat akupun sembunyi di balik tanaman yang cukup tinggi untukku.

"Kyaa! Makin lama, Luhan Sunbae makin tampan" ucap salah satu yeoja itu.

"Luhan sunbae itu yang mana?" ucap seorang yeoja.

"masa kamu nggak tahu? Luhan sunbae yang kls XIIA itu loh" setelah mendengar itu ,kuangkat satu sudut bibirku dan membentuk seringaian. Setelah itu pun aku langsung mencari kelas XIIA.

Kulirik jam tangan silverku ' masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel masuk ' gumamku. Setelah itu kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat untuk mencari kls XIIA.

'Gotcha!' setelah ketemu , aku langsung masuk kekelas itu . disana ada seorang yeoja yang agak culun , kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati yeoja itu.

"kamu, bisa minta kertasnya selembar dan sebuah pena"ucap ah ralat , perintah Sehun.

"ba-baik" setelah itupun, yeoja culun itu lagsung memberikan selembar kertas dan sebuah pena.

"kamu tau di mana orang yang bernama Luhan duduk?" ucapku datar.

"d-di bangku ke dua de-deretan yang dekat pi-pintu" ucap yeoja itu dengan gagap

"kamu jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau saya pernah datang ke kelas ini!" ucapku tajam, dingin , dan menusuk ( hahaha XD seperti menyebutkan ciri-ciri saja).

"i-ia" jawabnya.

Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju bangku nya My Lulu ( udah nyosor aja lu Sehun -,-). Ku cari sesuatu yang akan memperlancar rencanaku.

'gotcha' ku temukan satu kalung silver dengan bandul yang bertuliskan 'Xi Luhan' yang memiliki ukiran yang sangat rumit. Setelah itu kumasukan dalam saku celana ku dan menulis pesan singkat di kertas buat my Lulu. setelah selesai , kulipat empat kertas itu dan berjalan menuju perempuan culun tadi.

"kamu! berikan ini pada Luhan dan jangan pernah sekali-sekali kamu buka! bilang saja pada Luhan ini surat untuknya dari seseorang ,dan bilang padanya jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa tentang surat ini, ingat itu!"ucap ku dingin

"n-ne"ucapnya

"bagus" setelah itupun aku keluar dari kelas ini dan kembali ke kelasku dengan seringaian tercetak di wajah tampan ku #cieee, cadel narsis XD

#SEHUN END POV

#KRIS SIDE

"ayo buka mulutnya baby pandaKU , aaaaaaaaaa~" Kini Kris terlihat ingin menyuapi baby pandanya.

"aaaaammmm~~ mathitah geh ^^ (mashita ge)" ucap Tao

"telan dulu makanannya baby baru bicara"perintah Kris dengan lembut sambil mengusap sayang nasi yang berada di sudut bibir tao

Glek~ " ia gege. Sini berikan tao piringnya ge , biar tao makan saja sendiri , sebentar lagi kan mau bunyi bel masuk " ucap Tao sambil meminta piringnya.

"baiklah"jawab Kris sambil memberikan piring nya kepada Tao.

Sedangkan di depan KRISTAO ada couple SULAY yang sedang bersuapan-suapan mesra membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya.

"hahh~ kalian membuatku cemburu" gerutu Chanyeol.

"ya, Kau benar chanyeol-ah" ucap sebuah bakpao, ehh maksudnya namja yang berpipi mirip bakpao.

"kalian semua, cepat selesaikan makanannya , sebentar lagi bunyi bel masuk "ucap baby face kita yang sekian lama di tunggu-tunggu.

"baik Luhannie" ucap semuanya dengan serempak.

#LUHAN POV

Annyeong semuanya , namaku Xi Luhan , anak dari Xi Hanggeng yang memiliki restoran di china yang sangat terkenal sedangkan mama ku Xi Heechul model cantik yang terkenal di korea. Aku sekarang duduk di kelas XIIA ,aku sering di ejek atau di bully karena mereka bilang wajahku seperti bayi, huhhhh -,- perasaan nggak ada yang aneh dengan wajahku,malah biasa saja menurutku, tapi mereka saja yang melebih-lebihkan nya.

Kok perasaanku nggak enak ya? Apa nanti ada terjadi sesuatu? Semoga saja tidak.

"kalian semua, cepat selesaikan makanannya , sebentar lagi bunyi bel masuk " ucapku. Setelah 10 menit mereka menghabiskan makanannya , kami pun membayar makanannya.

Setelah itu , kami pun bergegas kembali ke kelas. Sebelum kami ke kelas, kami mengantar Tao ke kelasnya.

"TaoziKU , belajar yang baik ne? Jangan nakal ya di kelas ^^" ucap Kris sebelum Tao masuk ke kelasnya. 'hahh -,- lebai sekali sih si naga ini' batinku

"ia gege, bbuing bbuing" jawab Tao sambil melakukan bbuing bbuing nya yang sangat imut itu, ahh. Aku nggak tahan lagi!.

NYUTT~

"aahhh! Lulu ge , sakit!" hahaha, liat itu. Tao dengan wajah memelasnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya makin terlihat imut.

"hahaha, habisnya kamu terlalu imut Tao" jawab ku yang seadanya saja.

"ta-"

Tet . . tet . .

"kami duluan ya baby panda ^^" ucap ku beserta lainnya ketika bel memotong ucapan Tao.

"ia geee~ sampai jumpa pulang nanti" jawab Tao dengan senyum baby pandanya.

"ia~ ^^"balasku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Tao.

Setelah itu , kami ber-6 kembali ke kelas.

.

.

#KLS XIIA

Setelah kami ber-6 sampai , ku langkahkan kakiku menuju bangku ku yang bersama lay, sebelum sampai di bangku ku –

"Luhan-sshi" kudengar ada yang memanggilku, aku edarkan pandangan ku ke semua arah , ku lihat yeoja yang bernama sabrina memanggilku.

"ada apa Sabrina-sshi?"tanyaku padanya

"i-ini, ada seseorang yang memberikan ini padaku, katanya untukmu, tapi dia berpesan jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa tentang surat ini"jawabnya

DEGG!

"i-ia, Xie xie Sabrina-sshi" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku pun kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan sabrina, Lulu ge ?"tanya Lay tiba-tiba padaku.

"bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Cuma tentang pr kemarin . hehehe" jawabku sambil tersenyum gugup.

"ooohhh"fiuhhh~~ , syukurlah kalau Lay tidak curiga.

Kenapa perasaankku makin nggak enak ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEBECEH!

Hahahahaha, annyeong, author lanjut chap 2 nya, semoga memuaskan ya paa reader's ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian , DON'T BE SIDERS

Kamsahamnida , annyeong ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey BABY Face , You so interesting!**

**Annyeong yeorobuuunn~~.GOMAWO ATAS REVIEW NYA! Mianhae , kalo author telat update di karenakan banyak tugas yang numpuk berakibat otak author jadi lemot berpikir m(_ _)m sekali lagi mianhae untuk para reader yang tercinta . GOMAWO telah menunggu ff abal-abal ini ^^b .**

**Tetap review ne? Biar author tetap semangat (^-^)9**

**Yang ingin SULAY moment author usahain untuk buat ya , tapi nggak janji XD**

**Yang nanya karakter Luhan disini , karakternya lembut kok , bagaikan kapas yang halus XD KYAAAA #plak author lebay.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS :**

**DeimonDevilBats, ryeoluhan203, kim younghoon, Luhan Deerr, Novey, hatakehanahungry, HyunRa, wonkyuhae, EXOST Panda, hunniedeer1, dian deer, ajib4ff.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ~(^.^~)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : HunHan milik Tuhan, Mereka di ciptakan bersatu. tapi baby Lulu hanya milik author #PLAKdipenggalsehun**

**Main couple : HunHan**

**Cast: -Oh Sehun (16 tahun)**

**-Xi Luhan (17 tahun)**

**-other member EXO , and etc**

**Genre: -**

**WARNING! : YAOI , cerita bikin ngantuk, bosan , typo(s) bertebaran , alur memaksa , alur nya rusak (?) , alurnya nggak jelas, ceritanya garing ,GAJE dll.**

**NO BASH , NO FLAME! -_-"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Oh Sehun , seorang siswa yang terkenal dari salah satu sosok pangeran yang dingin di EXO senior high bertemu sunbae nya yang memiliki julukan baby face a.k.a Luhan,apakah yang di lakukan Oh Sehun?**

**BAD SUMMARY! #plakk. mian jelek summarynya para reader.**

**Mian kalo ff ku ini kurang bagus , ne? Author sudah berusaha maksimum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKALI LAGI, JIKA NGGAK SUKA YAOI ATAU FF KU INI , KALIAN BISA KELUAR / TEKAN TANDA CLOSE.**

**NO BAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHINGGGGG, NO FLLAAAMMMMEEEEE! -_-  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Begining ^.^/~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3.**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER~**

**#LUHAN POV**

"Luhan-sshi" kudengar ada yang memanggilku, aku edarkan pandangan ku ke semua arah , ku lihat yeoja yang bernama sabrina memanggilku.

"ada apa Sabrina-sshi?"tanyaku padanya

"i-ini, ada seseorang yang memberikan ini padaku, katanya untukmu, tapi dia berpesan jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa tentang surat ini"jawabnya

DEGG!

"i-ia, Xie xie Sabrina-sshi" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku pun kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan sabrina, Lulu ge ?"tanya Lay tiba-tiba padaku.

"bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Cuma tentang pr kemarin . hehehe" jawabku sambil tersenyum gugup.

"ooohhh" fiuhhh~~ , syukurlah kalau Lay tidak curiga.

Kenapa perasaanku makin nggak enak ya?

**#LUHAN END POV**

.

.

.

.

.

**#AT KLS XIA**

Tet. . tet. .

"baik anak-anak , materi untuk hari ini sampai di sini dulu , kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Saya permisi dulu, Terima lah batu ini (?) , terjadilah perang batu yang tak terduga di hayalan otak author yang lagi sedikit bergeser -_-" abaikan.

"baik anak-anak , materi untuk hari ini sampai di sini dulu , kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Saya permisi dulu, terima kasih"setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan ,seonsaengnim pun meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah seonsaengnim keluar, semua murid kls XI pun langsung keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya (?).

Kini tinggalah 2 namja tampan kita yang sedang mengemasi barang mereka masing-masing.

"hey kkamjong , kenapa dari tadi kamu senyam-senyum sendiri? Kerasukan ya?" salah satu namja yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dan memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata bertanya dengan wajah datarnya kepada seorang namja yang memiliki kulit tan nan EXOTICS.

"a-ah , aniyo Sehunnie . . aku merasa sangat senang hari ini , dan itu semua berkat kamu sehunnie. Gomawooo ~~" dan-

CHUP~~

Kai yang terlampau senang mencium pipi Sehun dengan singkat. Tapi saking bahagianya, dia -Kai- mencium Sehun tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan di dapatnya.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN ! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN ?! ITU MENJIJIKAN ,DAN PANGGILAN MACAM APA ITU!" teriak Oh Sehun murka pada sahabat baiknya.

"hehehe, mian Sehun-ah , aku kan cuman memberikan kecupan gratis untukmu. Kecupan ku ini sangat berharga loh, banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Sedangkan kamu , tanpa menunggu diminta, aku langsung kasih free loh" Kai pun hanya bisa cengar-cengir sambil bernarsis ria di depan sahabatnya yang kini sedang murka.

"cihhhhh, apanya yang berharga , bagiku yang paling berharga adalah choco bubble tea"Sehun pun berdecih ketika mendengar alasan Kai yang mengecup pipi nya.

"hahaha, jangan marah ne Sehunnie?"pinta Kai beserta Puppy eyes nya yang menurut Sehun sangat menjijikkan .

"ne ne , tapi hentikan dulu tatapan mu itu yang membuatku ingin mual saja, dan jangan penah memanggilku dengan nama yang terdengar menggelikkan itu" Perintah Sehun dengan muka datar dan suara yang ketus.

"ne Sehun-ah , kajja! kita pulang sekarang"ajak Kai pada sahabat karibnya.

"ahh, aku masih ada satu urusan dulu , kamu pulang duluan saja kkamjong."ucap Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"YAK! OH SEHUN ,KENAPA DARI TADI PAGI AKU DI TINGGAL TERUS!"teriak Kai ketika melihat punggung Sehun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Terimalah nasib mu Kai dengan lapang dada , karena memiliki teman yang sifat nya dingin dan seenaknya macam Oh Sehun XPPPP

'biarlah, setidaknya ada sedikit waktu membuat kejutan untuknya' batin Kai . setelah itupun Kai meninggalkan kls.

.

.

.

.

.

**#AT KLS XIIA**

**#LUHAN POV**

Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus menemui nya? itukan kalung ku yang sangat berharga,tak akan ku maafkan diriku sendiri bila kalung itu sampai di ambil orang lain.

Huffttttt, tidak ada pilihan lagi selain menemui orang itu.

**#LUHAN END POV**

Tet. . Tet . .

bell pulang yang di tunggu-tunggu murid pun telah berbunyi , setelah seonsaengnim pamit keluar, para murid pun langsung melesat keluar dengan kecepatan penuh (?).

"hahh~~"terdengar pun helaan nafas yang penuh beban dikeluarkan (?).

"Lulu ge kenapa? Semenjak masuk ke kelas tadi, Lulu ge lebih sering melamun dan bertingkah berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ada yang mengganggu gege lagi ? ceritakan saja" tanya Lay yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"tidak ada apa-apa Lay-ah , gege cuman mikir mama dan baba gege yang sebentar lagi datang ke sini". Jawab Luhan dengan suara yang meyakinkan agar didinya tidak curiga.

"wahh! Benarkah Lulu ge? Kapan mama dan baba mu datang?" langsung saja Lay mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan bertanya antusias.

"ia didi, mama dan baba gege pulang 8 hari lagi , mereka ingin merayakan ulang tahun gege disini ^^" Luhan tersenyum saat Lay bertanya antusias kepadanya**. 'oh bagus Xi Luhan, kamu sudah banyak berbohong hari ini. Maafkan gege ya didi, gege cuman nggak mau menyusahkan kalian'**batin Luhan sedih.

(reader tau gak ? kalo baba dan mama Baby Lulu itu tinggal di china , mereka pulang sebulan sekali untuk melihat baby Lulu mereka sekaligus melakukan pemotretan untuk Xi Heechul , Heran ya reader ? pastinya dong, author akan jelaskan. Xi heechul bekerja di Seoul sebulan sekali dengan profesi sebagai model. Tenang saja , mereka sudah buat kesepakatan untuk Xi heechul dengan bekerja setiap bulan sekali di karenakan Xi Heechul ingin membantu suaminya yang mempunyai restoran terkenal di china. Udah ngerti kan? hehehe ).

"YO! Lulu ge / Luhannie " tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyapa Luhan dari arah belakang .

"halo yeoli , Kris , Suho , Xiumin ge" jawab Luhan dan tersenyum kearah mereka ber-4.

"kudengar tadi kalian berdua ngobrol tentang mama dan baba mu Lulu ge"ucap seseorang yang memiliki julukan happy virus, siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol.

"i-ia , be-benar" ucap Luhan gelisah , sesekali melirik Lay yang sedang memandang Suho dengan muka datar. Sedangkan Suho dengan innocent nya menatap Luhan seolah berkata 'apa benar yang di katakan chanyeol , Lulu ge?'

"hufftttt" Lay pun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut karena tidak di anggap ada oleh namjachingu nya.

"Lay chagi-ah, Kenapa ngambek gitu?"tanya Suho ketika mendengar hentakan kaki seseorang.

"tidak ada yang marah,Kim Joon Myeon-sshi"jawab lay ketus langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan kelas.

"YA! CHAGI-AH, KENAPA TINGGALKAN AKU"teriak Suho langsung mengejar Lay yang sudah menghilang dari kelas.

"ckckck , pasangan yang aneh" gumam chanyeol.

PLETAKK!

Satu jitakan manis dari Xiumin mendarat dengan mulus(?)di kepala chanyeol.

"AWWW! Appo Xiumin hyung"jerit chanyeol kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis di berikan hadiah manis(?) oleh Xiumin.

"kamu jangan bilang begitu yeoli , Lay kan cuman pengen di perhatikan sama namjachingu nya sendiri"ucap Xiumin membela Lay.

"bilang saja kalau hyung lebih sayang sama lay" cibir Chanyeol

"aniyo yeoli, hyung sayang semuanya kok" jawab Xiumin yang mendengar cibiran Chanyeol.

"ia Hyung , aku percaya kok" jawab Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Sudah . . sudah , kalau kalian terus berdebat tidak ada gunanya, yang ada waktu kita terbuang habis dengan cuma cuma " ucap Kris sang ketua geng a.k.a duizhang yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

" oh ia , bukannya heenim ahjumma dan hankyung ahjussi mau pulang Lulu hyung?" tanya chanyeol yang kembali pada topik awal.

"ia yeoli, mama dan baba gege pulang 8 hari lagi"jawab Luhan lembut.

"wahhhh, jinja Lulu hyung? Mereka datang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun mu Lulu hyung!"jawab chanyeol antusias.

"ia yeoli" jawab Luhan.

"ya sudah , ayo kita jemput TaoKU , pasti dia sudah menunggu lama" ucap Kris yang akhirnya memberi perintah.

"ah ia, ayo semuanya" ucap Xiumin langsung bersiap-siap menuju pintu kelas.

"kalian duluan saja, kemarin kim seonsaengnim menyuruhku datang ke ruanganya" ucap Luhan sebelum semua temannya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas.

"untuk apa Luhan ge?" tanya Kris penuh selidik.

"g-gege juga nggak tau , kemarin gege cuman di perintahkan jangan pulang dulu sebelum ke ruangannya seonsaengnim"jawab Luhan kikuk.

"ohh, baiklah. Hati-hati Lulu ge, kami duluan ya" kris pun pamit dengan Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan nya

"da Lulu ge/Luhannie"jawab Chanyeol dan Xiumin serempak

"ia, da da"jawab Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya

"hufffftttttt" Luhan pun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar , ketika sekarang dia harus ke suatu tempat.

Mau tau pa yang terjadi sebelumnya reader? Pastinya dong #PLAK digamparreader XD

**FLASHBACK.**

**#LUHAN POV**

"**Luhan-sshi" kudengar ada yang memanggilku, aku edarkan pandangan ku ke semua arah , ku lihat yeoja yang bernama sabrina memanggilku.**

"**ada apa Sabrina-sshi?"tanyaku padanya**

"**i-ini, ada seseorang yang memberikan ini padaku, katanya untukmu, tapi dia berpesan jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa tentang surat ini"jawabnya**

**DEGG!**

"**i-ia, Xie xie Sabrina-sshi" setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku pun kembali ke tempat dudukku.**

"**apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan sabrina, Lulu ge ?"tanya Lay tiba-tiba padaku.**

"**bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Cuma tentang pr kemarin . hehehe" jawabku sambil tersenyum gugup.**

"**ooohhh"fiuhhh~~ , syukurlah kalau Lay curiga.**

**Aku pun kembali duduk, ku lihat Lay sedang sibuk dengan bukunya . setelah yakin Lay tidak akan terganggu dengan keadaan sekitar, aku pun dengan cekatan membuka surat itu.**

**akupun mulai baca dengan suara yang sangat minim ."untuk baby face " 'apa mungkin orang yang ingin membully ku lagi?' aku pun mengernyitkan dahiku.**

"**hi baby face, pasti kamu bertanya-tanya . kenapa aku -penulis surat- memberikan surat ini untukmu? Aku hanya ingin memberitau , kalau aku –penulis surat- meminjam suatu benda yang mungkin berharga bagimu"**

**DEGG! **

**a-apa maksudnya ini? Meminjam sesuatu benda yang berharga? Jangan bilang kalau dia mengambil benda itu ? langsung saja aku mengecek seluruh isi tas ku.**

**Srek. .srek . . (anggap aja suara tas yang di buka)**

"**kau kenapa Lulu ge?" tanyaa Lay tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak kaget**

"**t-tidak ada Lay-ah, gege hanya ingin mengambil buku kok, ya buku" jawab ku dengan gugup.**

"**kalo buku kan Lulu ge nggak perlu gelisah gitu, kan bukunya nggak lari ge -_-" ucap Lay yang membuatku sedikit menegang.**

"**hahaha, kalo gitu maafkan gege yang bikin keributan kecil ini, pasti gege mengganggu Lay ya?"tanya ku sambil ketawa garing.**

"**nggak kok, Lulu ge nggak ganggu aku, cuman Lulu ge nggak seperti biasanya begini,mengambil buku dengan gelisah. Ada apa ge?" tanya Lay membuatku semakin gelisah.**

"**e-eh? Nggak ada apa-apa kok"ucapku tetap bersih keukuh.**

"**hahhhhh, ya sudah kalo nggak ada apa-apa , aku baca dulu ya ge" Lay pun menyerah bertanya padaku dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya sendiri.**

**Huffttttt , untunglah Lay tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ta-tapi kenapa tadi tidak ada benda itu? Mu-mungkin dia yang mengambilnya? Tapi buat apa? Padahal aku tidak pernah berurusan dengannya.**

**Aku pun menunduk sedikit agar tidak ada yang melihat mata ku yang mulai berair, ku hapus sedikit kasar air mata yang hampir keluar dari mataku dan menggigit bibir bawahku agak keras agar tidak mengeluarkan isakkan. Mungkin karena ini mereka menjulukiku bayi ? karena ini? Terlalu cengeng? Hanya kehilangan satu barang sampai menangis?.**

**Akupun mulai membaca kembali , "tidak usah menangis baby , aku –penulis surat- tau kalau kamu pasti ingin menangis, ne? Benar bukan ?" ba-bagaimana dia tau? Mungkin gara-gara banyak yang memanggilku baby face , dia pasti tau , yah dia pasti tau. Akupun tersenyum miris.**

**akupun melanjutkannya –baca surat-"kamu nggak perlu cemas baby, kalung ini aman kok di tangan ku –penulis surat-. kalau baby ingin kalung ini kembali, datang saja ke atap sekolah setelah pulang sekolah. awas telat loh baby , kalau sampai telat . . . take you're punishment baby"**

**aku menahan nafas ketika membaca kalimat terakhir itu dan aku membelalakkan mataku kaget, aku pun terdiam beberapa menit dan tiba-tiba otakku menjadi blank. apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya? (uljima ne baby face?, author akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka. Jadi, maukah baby Lulu jadi milik author sepenuhnya? PLAK! GUBRAK! asdfghjkl #di gampar si cadel dan Exotics XD).**

"**Lulu ge ? hey Lulu ge?" aku tersentak ketika Lay melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.**

"**ya Lay-ah ? ada apa?" tanyaku pada Lay**

"**Lulu ge melamun lagi yah? Apa ada masalah yang berat ge? Sampai-sampai Kim seonsaengnim masuk Lulu ge nggak menyadarinya"tanya Lay pelan padaku.**

"**nggak kok Lay , gege cuman sedikit capek" jawabku tersenyum paksa.**

"**gege sakit? Mau ku antarkan ke UKS ?" tawar Lay pada ku**

"**tidak usah Lay, gege masih kuat kok"tolak ku halus pada Lay.**

**#LUHAN END POV**

**Setelah itupun seonsaengnim mengajar. Sedangkan Luhan , pikirannya melayang entah kemana.**

**FLASHBACK END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#AT SULAY PLACE**

"Lay chagi , tunggu dulu!"teriak namja tampan yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat tengah mengejar seorang namja cantik berdimple yang sedang berjalan cepat , menghindar eoh?.

GREPP!

Kini namja yang di ketahui bernama Suho berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lay –namja cantik itu-.

"ada apa Kim Joon Myeon-sshi ?, aku sedang sibuk"Tanya Lay ketus.

"kau kenapa chagi ? kenapa dari tadi marah-marah terus?" Suho pun mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika kekasih tercintanya memanggil dirinya dengan formal seperti itu.

"tidak ada Joon Myeon-sshi"jawab Lay singkat dan dingin , setelah itu pun dia meninggalkan Suho yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Belum sampai 1 meter –

GREPP!

Tidak, kali ini bukan hanya menarik pergelangan tangan nya –Lay- saja, tetapi Suho juga membawa Lay ke dalam dekapan hangatnya yang selalu membuat Zhang YiXing merasa tenang dan terlindungi.

Suho pun merasakan bahu orang yang di dalam dekapannya bergetar, dengan lembut Suho menarik wajah cantik itu menemui langsung mata kelamnya yang selalu membuat Lay terbuai #CIEEEEE XD

"waeyo chagi? Uljimma ne? Ma'af kalau Hyung ada salah"dengan lembut Suho menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang sudah mengalir.

"hiks. .hiks . .bu-bukan hiks . .salah hy-hyung kok hiks.."ucap Lay di sela-sela tangis nya.

"uljimma chagi, uljimma"Suho pun menenangkan Lay yang terisak di dalam dekapannya. Setelah beberapa menit , tangis Lay pun mulai berhenti.

"ceritakan pada hyung, kenapa tadi kamu marah chagi?" tanya Suho setelah merasa LayNYA sudah tenang.

"ung , ,tapi hyung tidak boleh ketawa ya ?" ucap Lay sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu membuat Suho tidak tahan untuk -

CHUP~

Mengecup bibir mungil LayNYA dengan sekilas dan BLUSHH~~ pipi Lay pun bersemu merah .

"ishhh Hyung, aku kan bertanya, kenapa jadinya hyung menciumku?"rengek Lay manja.

"habisnya hyung tak tahan melihat wajah mu yang menggemaskan itu chagi-ah"jawab Suho dengan suara yang di buat terkesan seksi dan sedikit mendesah.

GLEKK~~

Lay pun meneguk dengan susah salivanya sendiri ketika melihat tatapan penuh hasrat yang di berikan Suho untuknya.

"h-hyung ma-mau apa?" Lay pun mulai siap siaga ketika Suho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya .

"I want you chagi-ah"bisik Suho penuh sensual. (Reader : ingat rated thor. Author: nde para reader deul)

"KYAAAAAA~" Lay pun berteiak layaknya yeoja(hehehe -_-") ketika Suho mengangkatnya ala Brydal style.

Kini SULAY pun meninggalkan TKP menuju mobil merah ferrari P4-5 pininfarina milik Suho.

Setelah itu mereka kemana para reader? Yap , pastinya ke mantion nya si Suho Pervert -_-

.

.

.

**#LUHAN PLACE**

Tap .. Tap . . (anggap saja bunyi sepatu ne? )

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang memecahkan keheningan di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi . bagaimana nggak sepi, semua orang sudah pulang -_-

Yuppp , siapa lagi kalau bukan baby face kita. Kini Luhan sedang berlari menuju atap sekolah sesuai janji si penulis surat .

BRAKKKK!

Pintu atap sekolah pun dibuka dengan kasar oleh baby face kita, kini terlihat Luhan yang sedang mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak stabil (reader:emang kejang-kejang ya thor?) .peluh pun mulai bercucuran di setiap inci kulit putih nya yang halus bak porselen itu.

"kau terlambat 1 menit baby"ucap seorang namja dengan suara beratnya. Kini terlihat seringaian mematikan di wajah tampannya ketika melihat keadaan namja cantik di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kini baju sekolah Luhan sudah basah di penuhi peluh tercetak dengan JELAS di setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang indah , membuat dia kelihatan errr-sexy XD.

Tanpa sadar , namja tampan itu pun mejilat bibir bawahnya sekilas.

" ka-kamu?" Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Luhan pun kaget melihat namja di depannya.

"waeyo baby? Hmm? Kaget ya? Hahahaha. Baiklah , itu tidak penting. Now, take you're punishment"

"hah . a-apMHHHH"sebelum Luhan menjawab, Sehun pun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

'my first kiss'batin Luhan shock, Luhan pun diam membantu.

Setelah diam beberapa menit , Sehun pun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya yang membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"henmpphhtikanmpphhh , hiks. . hiks. . hiks. ." Luhan pun mulai memberontak, kini Luhan tidak dapat menahan airmatanya yang sudah mengalir, dia pun menangis tersendu-sendu.

Sehun pun seolah menulikan pendengarannya, kini menahan tengkuk Luhan agar ciuman sepihaknya tidak terlepas.

PLAAKK!

Untuk beberapa saat , keadaan menjadi hening, hanya terdengar isak tangis yang memilukan.

"a-aku membencimu hikss. . k-ku kira kalau hiks . . aku datang hiks. . kesini , k-kau akan mem-hiks. . memberikan kalungku hiks. . dengan b-baik hiks. . baik" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku memandang sendu ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCeh ! (HAHAHAHAH~#ketawa evil)

.

.

.

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAA, KYAAAAAAAAA! Ottokhae? Ottokhae?

Udah panjang belum?

Bagaimana para reader? Makin Gaje ya? Atau makin garing?

Baby Lulu makin unyu-unyu ne? XD kalo author ketemu , langsung saja author mengurung baby Lulu selama beberapa hari di kamar author. tenang reader, mengurung baby Lulu bukan dalam artian 'itu' , author cuman ngurung baby Lulu buat di cubit-cubit pipi chubby nya XDDD

.

.

Yang sudah menunggu ff ini , author sangat berterima kasih sebesar besarnya !

Tetap review ne chingu? Kalo nggak ada review, author jadi lesu, nggak bersemangat.

KAMSAHAMNIDA READER!

Annyeong ~~ ^_^/


End file.
